Total Drama Random
by tdroti scott's Bff
Summary: Takes place during the fourth series except everyone's back in the game to win the million. With the help of the old cast, Chris plans to make this a season one that no one would forget. Ever. Randomness covers every corner. Is it truly a safer place? Even with most of the waste gone. Filled with more Drama, Romance, and plenty of Humor. It's as Chef calls it Total. Drama. Random.
1. Stolen Tanning Cans

**Ok so this is my first TD fanfic so any compliments or constructive criticism is highly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything or one associated with it because if I did, than it would probably end up with more people hooking up. But whatever.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Stolen Tanning Cans

(Ann Maria's POV)

Warm summer sunshine filled the old toxic filled island, also known as "Camp Wawanakwa". Today seems like relaxing day with most of the toxic waste is gone. Even though the government came here two weeks ago to clean it all up and arrest Chris, a few of animals, or whatever they are now, are still mutated and creepy. I still wonder why they didn't arrest him when they had the chance. My train of thought was abruptly stopped. When I noticed this slight rustle in one of the trees in the forest I was randomly walking in.

Just then, this adorable hairless pink bunny or rat, I wasn't sure which it was since it had no hair, but I guess it doesn't matter now. That stupid, good- for- nothing, pink pest stole all, but one of my precious tanning cans. I was running after it, almost as fast as Jo and Brick in one of their many races, trying my best to catch that stupid thing. It should no better than to take something from me, that is if it truly wants to live.

I almost caught the thing too if it hadn't been for the annoying "counselor", who could care less what happened to us and who also should've been arrested for what he made all the contestants from our season plus the seasons past, whose name I like to call, "Funky Chris", or better known as Chris Mclean, Total drama's messed up host.

"All contestants report to the mess hall for your next challenge in five minutes, I repeat, report to the mess hall in five minutes," Chris's annoying _fake _cheerful voice rang from what seemed to be every side of the forest, since my ears were still ringing two minutes later.

I had no choice, but to stop my chase because if I wanted to win the million dollar prize and share a mansion with _my _Vito. That's right Red, _my Vito_, oh how I loved to say he was _mine_ not _hers_. She always tried to change him back into that scrawny kid, who by himself couldn't even hurt a fly. It really is sad how everyone takes her side, and nobody takes mine. People think I'm obsessed with Vito, but they're all wrong. I do truly love Vito for who he is, it's not like I try and change him into anyone of his… um… personalities, like everyone else here does.

As I continue to walk on the worn out path from here to the mess hall, I notice this strange colored bush come into view. Wow… I always thought bushes were green not silver, but whatever, I am not going to waste all my time on some stupid plant. I'll leave that to the nature freak girl, what was her name again? Dawg, no maybe it was dumb, nah… Oh well, her name is not important to me anyway.

A light rustle can be heard and seen from the weird colored bush, thinking it was a bird I gave it no more thought that is until I heard it rustle again, just a bit louder this time. Before I could turn fully around, the rustle was really loud. I was panicking; the thoughts going around in my head weren't helping me either. Thoughts like _someone want to kill me._ And _I'm way too young and hot to die._

These thoughts kept building up and up so much I wished I could die, but I can't if I want Vito and me back together. Then more of these terrifying thoughts ran jumbling themselves up in my pretty head. I ran faster than I ever could. The adrenaline coursing through my body was amazing, yet tiring all the same. I'm going to have to stop running sometime, and my pace was already starting to slow down. I just had to keep running my life depended on it.

I was almost at the camp's mess hall, but I tripped over something and before I could catch myself, my world fell in to full darkness…


	2. Some are missing, others were missed

**Me: Hey its Tdroti Scott's Bff with chaptet two of TotaJl Drama Random. Lighting disclaimer please.  
Lightning: sha-no!  
Me: please?  
Lightning: Lightning said sha-no!  
Me: Brick can you be a dear and say the disclaimer for me? Oh and before I forget you may call me Roxie.  
Brick: Roxie doesn't own Total Drama or anyone or thing associted with it because if she did *Reads cue card* Jo and I would*blushes and gulps* would get t-together  
Me: Thanks Bricky for being a gentleman now go join your future girlfriend over there. Now before he embarresses himself some more, on with the story**

Chapter 2: Some are missing while others were missed

(Noah's POV)

"Ah crap!" I exclaimed with much frustration. Now instead of being late, I'll be _extra_ late because of the Jersey Shore reject passing out. Ugh. This is the reason why I hate people; they're so annoying and always need something. Sigh. "Better give her the vitamins," I muttered, while reaching into my tan khaki short pocket and pulling out the bottle.

I slipped one into her mouth easily. It took about three minutes for the vitamins to kick in. Finally! I watched as she looked around cautiously, when she finally noticed my presence. A huge smile covered her once worried expression. What is she smiling at? She caught me in an embrace before I could run away. _Wow this woman gets more annoying by the second_.

"Thanks for savin dis!" she exclaimed, while gesturing towards her body, " Mr. ... ugh..."

"Noah, from seasons one and three of Total drama. Now shut up and follow me, oh and **don't ever touch me again**," I growled the last part with evident distaste for my new "companion".

"You don't have ta be so rude bout it!"

I just shrugged it off and continue to walk forward, blocking out her voice. (Which to my dismay, failed) After telling her to once again shut up, I grabbed a random pine cone and forced into her mouth. _Ha-ha... she deserved it anyway_. I evilly smirked; _maybe being back on the island isn't as bad as I originally thought._

(Chris's POV, Mess Hall)

Ann Maria should have been here by now, even Noah should have been here two hours ago with my mocha latte. I start pacing back and forth, trying to hide my worry behind my famous TV smile. By the stares I'm getting from everyone, I'm guessing it wasn't working. Beads of sweat start fall into my eyes, blurring my vision. _Wait... sweat? OMG, I never sweat_! I'm Chris Mclean for crying out loud! I start hyperventilate, just then a stinging sensation hits my right cheek at full force, "Ow!" I screamed in pain. I had to glance up to see who my attacker was, I was surprised to see Jo standing with her arm stretched out like she slapped someone. I gasped in shock. Why would she want injure my perfect face, but sheesh, she hits harder than my ex-girlfriend, Madison Snow.

"Ok, I really don't know why you are acting like this, but if it's about that spray head or any lawsuits, not that I care. In all seriousness, get a grip Mclean! She'll come if she wants; trust me on this, Chris. Now since that's over, may we find our challenge, or well I have to slap you again?" she asked with a devious smirk. I scowl at her direction quickly, but changed it into my famous smirk.

"Alright, but you asked for it, Missy!" I sell my smirk widen, while hers faultered into a look of pure rage.

"**Don't ever call me that again**!" she growled with so much ferocity, I was almost frightened. _Key word, almost_.

My smirk grew even more, when I said, "Your challenge today will be a challenge from Total Drama Island. The challenge is the fear - a - thon, where you conquer your darkest fears. The rules are simple, I'll pull your name out of Geoff's hat, and you'll have to face your fear. Sounds simple enough right? Well, all you have to do it face your fears, but if you chicken out, you will have to wear a chicken hat leftover from season one. If you conquer your fear, then you earned a point for your team. So without a, further a-,"

"But, how'd you get Geoff's hat if he's not here?" Cameron asked with a confused look.

"I was getting to that, before I was rudely interrupted!" I glared at the smaller boy, who in return, grinned sheepishly and muttered "sorry."

"Back to what I was saying, without a further ado - Chef!" I yelled. He came out wearing a sky blue dress that stopped at his thighs, and pulled a rope to rise a red curtain ( That no one realized was there, Surprisingly) with the twenty-four original cast members. To prove Chris had Geoff's hat, he wasn't wearing the hat.

"Alright let's go! Come pick a name," I glance up at the cast members and simply said," Bridgette, Only because this is your boyfriend's hat and all". She walked down without a sound, closed her sea-green eyes, reached her hand into the hat, and calmly said, "Jo".

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Jo screeched.

"Nope! Anyway let's go to the Forest of Misery!" I cackled wickedly.


End file.
